Regenerating Love
by Cynder713
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated into a female body, but finds that all she wants to do is reunite with a lost companion...


As the blasting light of regeneration finally stopped the doctor stumbled. "Hands! I have hands! Very small hands." He turned them over and began feeling himself.

"Why is my skin so soft?" he stopped, "Oh my god! I'm a girl!" She screamed. She stroked her long brown hair; she stopped again and slowly lowered her eyes down. "BREASTS! I've never had breasts before. AND MY VOICE! WHAT A VOICE!" She shifted uncomfortably. "What are all these feelings, I want to cry because I'm happy? What is wrong with me?" Her heart pounded and she realised something. "How could I have been so stupid?! Of course, I need to calibrate the karaoke machine and twist that nozzle." The TARDIS began humming that sound the doctor had grown to love. 1938, Manhattan. The Doctor climbed out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" She had landed in a kitchen. In front of her stood Amy Pond.

A flood of emotions came back to her - they day she lost her dear friend. She was a man then of course. Poor River Song had witnessed it too. How she had missed Amy, and loved her; from her long flowing red hair to her cute Scottish accent - the doctor who had lost so many companions finally found one. She hugged Amy tightly. She was more than a friend, as much as The Doctor hated to admit it, and she wanted Amy to be more than a friend, in this regeneration, right now. "I have so much to tell you."

"Is – is it really you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

She pushed Amy against the wall and began to kiss her neck. Amy struggled and pulled away, looking deep into her eyes searching for the truth. "I have a husband." Amy said.

"I have a wife." The Doctor winked.

Amy was about to protest when she heard Rory shout from the other room: "Oh, just get on with it already!" He stuck his head in, eyes widening as he took in the Doctor's updated appearance.

"Rory! Good old Rory." The Doctor beamed at him. "You know what…" She grinned slyly. "Care to join us?"

Rory's Adam's apple bobbed as his eyes flicked between his wife and the woman who was currently wrapped around her. "I… will be in my room." His face light up bright red and he scarpered before he could embarrass himself further.

The Doctor laughed; she knew that would work.

"So," she crooned, running the backs of her fingers along Amy's cheek, marvelling at the beautiful face she'd thought she would never see again. "Where were we?"

"I think we were here." Amy forced her lips onto the Doctor's luscious mouth, her tongue intertwined with hers. Amy ran into the bedroom and changed into the police outfit she had worn when she met the doctor. "I have always loved that outfit," the doctor said, admiring Amy as she returned.

"Now, take me here raggedy … woman!"

She moaned as the doctor began lowering herself. The Doctor lifted Amy's top and kissed around her navel, gently planting her lips around the small hole. Each kiss sent Amy's mind spiralling, the complete bliss she felt was not even near achievable by Rory. The Doctor stopped, lifted Amy up, and carried her to the couch.

"You're strong for a woman." Amy blushed. The doctor laid her down and climbed on top.

"Nonsense, Pond," the Doctor chided, struggling to get Amy's shirt completely off. "I'm strong for a human, the continued insistence of your species to categorise men as being inherently stronger than women is a logical fallacy to say the least…" She trailed off as she finally got Amy's shirt over her head, put at a loss for words by the sight set before her.

"What is it?" Amy blushed.

"I just…" The Doctor bit at her lip. "You're so beautiful, you know that, right?" For some reason the thought had never crossed he mind much in her eleventh incarnation; perhaps she was too preoccupied with making sure Amy and Rory's marriage worked out, but now…

"Shut up and kiss me, you daft woman!"

The Doctor grinned and met Amy's eager mouth.

The Doctor's hand slowly slid down Amy's tender body, not stopping until it reached the waist of her pants.

"I'm ready for you," Amy moaned in pleasure as her body convulsed with anticipation. The Doctor kissed her breasts, caressing the nipples with her tongue; Amy squirmed.

"My Beautiful Amy, you won't be the girl who waited tonight, oh no, this will happen now". The Doctor slid her hand underneath her pants and into the pink frilly panties beneath.

"This…" the Doctor panted between kisses. Amy pulled the Doctor's face level with hers and brought her lips together. As she tried to continue her sentence Amy threw her tongue deeper into the abyss that was her mouth.

Amy pulled away with a moan, tossing her head to the side and gasping for air. "Oh god," she panted, her legs squirming against the rough surface of the couch.

The Doctor continued her ministrations, using every bit of technical knowledge about the human body she had to please her beautiful ... former ... companion to the best of her ability. But cold, unfeeling facts could not have prepared her for the heat that flowed through her every time she coaxed such wanton sounds from Amy.

With her other hand she stroked a thumb across Amy's full lips, marvelling at their texture, their colour, filing away the sensations coursing through her for later inspection. For now, she was going to make this last.

Gently the Doctor spiralled the clitoris, and each motion caused uncontrollable pleasure. Each moment brought more passion, more pleasure, more lust.

"Oh, Doctor," she cried out as the bliss she felt escalated. The Doctor slowly sucked on the skin surrounding Amy's delicate neck, gauging each reaction. The human race was so brilliant; they knew pleasure like no other species. Oh, how the cybermen were missing out on emotion; they could never know love like the doctor knew right now.

"Where... where are you going?" Amy said breathlessly as the Doctor started to move down her body, sliding her hands down her legs.

"Don't fret, Pond, I'll be back up there in no time. Well... maybe not no time..."

Before Amy could question her a second time her voice was cut off as the Doctor began to place soft kisses on the insides of her thighs.

Amy's eyes rolled back into her head at the sensation. The Doctor nipped her skin and she squeaked in surprise.

"Careful now!" she laughed.

The Doctor grinned in triumph and continued, kissing further up Amy's leg, until she had her writhing with anticipation.

"D-Doctor, I- ah!" Amy's voice failed her completely as the Doctor pressed her tongue against that most sensitive area.

As Amy felt her climax, she pulled away.

"Not this time raggedy woman!" She toppled both of them to the floor leaving herself on top. She began to mimic what the doctor had just done to her, caressing each sensitive part of her body. The doctor moaned softly as she felt a pleasure like none before. In all 2100 years of her existence she had never felt anything that remotely resembled it.

"Oh Amy," she whispered. Amy continued faster and harder, eager to pleasure her one true love.

The Doctor let herself fall into the rhythm of it, losing herself in feeling and blind sensation. Her thoughts stretched over infinite cosmoses and more years than she's care to remember, but this point, this perfect, happy point, would burn bright as a star in her memory for the rest of her existence. This moment, this woman, this companion, her Amy...

Her thoughts snapped back to the present as her senses overwhelmed her entirely, and for a brief, blessed moment, no thoughts entered her mind at all.

Rising back up from the sea of white noise, the Doctor smiled lazily at Amy, who was sprawled on top of her, petting gently at her hair.

Amy returned her smile, and asked, "So, do you always yell "exterminate" when you come?"


End file.
